


Get Some Air

by blue_shoe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charming Hisoka, Dirty Talk, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Hisoka, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_shoe/pseuds/blue_shoe
Summary: You and Hisoka are at a wedding reception. He suggests you both get some air.Pretty out of character but I'm a sucker for sweet, charming Hisoka. Also, I don't describe this in the story, but imagine him with his hair down. Be still, my heart...This is just pure smut. Honestly very self-indulgent. Not beta'd.Enjoy!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Get Some Air

“I think they really like you,” you tell him. Everyone you had introduced Hisoka to had been impressed by his good manners and enthralled by his smooth voice. You could see them lean forward whenever he spoke. They probably didn’t even realize they were doing it. You almost felt jealous.

He smiles and leans back on his chair. “Well, I wanted to make a good impression for you, pretty.”

You roll your eyes. “You’re just a chronic charmer,” you say, matter-of-factly.

This wedding reception was nice. The theme was white and gold, and all the décor matched the aesthetic. There was classical music playing and the white noise of numerous conversations happening at the same time. Everyone was waiting for the bride and groom to announce the evening entertainment. Your table was empty, save for yourself and Hisoka – the rest of the occupants milling about the banquet hall, chatting and socializing. 

You were grateful for Hisoka – he had successfully satisfied his gaggle of an audience with his presence so you were able to receive some respite from small talk for the time being. You could still see some people stealing glances over at your table. You knew they were looking at him. 

“Hey, let’s get some air”, Hisoka says, extending his hand to you and making motions to stand up. You grab him and let him guide you.

He makes his way to the other side of the hall, away from the main area. You can feel some eyes following you two. He stops in front of what looks like a curtained window and sticks his hands through the slit between the heavy drapes. You realize it was actually a double door – you hadn’t noticed at all. He steps out and tugs you behind him. 

The moonlight shines brightly down a large balcony, furnished with a spacious sofa and some chairs. There are soft yellow lights along the walls and you can hear the faint sound of streaming water. There must be a fountain somewhere in the darker corners of the balcony.

You breathe in the fresh evening air.

“Wow. How did you know this was here?”

“Saw it through the windows by the staircase on our way up.”

He walks over to the sofa and sits down and you follow suit. You look at him sideways, his profile sharp and beautiful. The shadows play along his features, making him look even more alluring than usual.

He looks over at you, smiling. You lift a hand up to caress his cheeks. 

He grabs the hand resting on his face and kisses it. 

“You look gorgeous tonight.”

Your face warms at the compliment and you let out a small giggle. 

He leans over and kisses you squarely on the mouth. His hands travel down your sides and without warning, grabs your waist and hoists you up to his lap. You yelp in surprise, momentarily breaking the kiss.

He grabs your face and kisses you again. His tongue snakes into your mouth and you tighten your arms around his neck to bring him closer.

Okay, you hadn’t realized how much you needed this.

You tilt your head and dive deeper into his mouth, your tongue pushing against his. He swallows your moans and starts sucking on your tongue, then your lips. It feels hungry and feral, like he was waiting all evening for this. It’s wet and sloppy, just the way you like it. You can feel a trail of spit leaking down your chin and you pop off to wipe it with the back of your hand. 

“Ahh…” he breathes, narrowed eyes looking at you, fiery passion burning behind them. He licks his lips. You feel a flare of arousal in your abdomen and feel your panties getting wet. You shift so that your legs are now around his hips and you are sitting squarely on his crotch. You take off his tuxedo jacket and throw it to the side.

You pop open the first few buttons of his crisp white shirt, exposing the planes of his chest. You grind down, already feeling him hardening. He groans. 

“You are irresistible, sweetheart.”

Suddenly, you remember you are technically in a public space, and someone could easily walk out and see you both. You quickly glance at the door in fear. It’s not like you could lock it from the outside.

He turns his head back to see what you are looking at and chuckles.

“Not to worry, love, I’ve got this.”

He extends his hand and you see a flash of pink shooting out of his fingers towards the double doors. The rubbery substance wraps around the two handles. He taps his leg and the rubber breaks off from his fingers and coils around his right ankle.

“Um, tell me why that was so hot”.

He laughs. “Well, now we can fuck in peace. That’s definitely hot.”

Although you thought his nen power was very practical for daily life, it would be a lie to not associate it with all the times he used it to bind you to headboards, tables, and even the railings of your staircase.

Now he was the one bound, even if by his own doing, and that was very, very hot. 

You slither down his body and get on your knees. The floor was hard, but you didn’t care. You wanted his cock in your mouth, now. You palm his erection, now very hard. You quickly unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants, and pull it down. You spend a moment to admire the wet spot forming on his boxer briefs. You suck on the clothed erection, creating a sort of vacuum with your mouth. He moans loudly, not caring about whether anyone inside could hear him. You didn’t waste any more time and pulled his underwear off. His cock was hard and leaking. You almost drooled at the sight. 

You look up at him, making eye contact, and say, “Yum”.

“You dirty, dirty girl. You want my cock so bad, huh? Want to slobber all over it, don’t you?”

You nod enthusiastically and whimper out, “Mm-hmm. Yes, baby, wann’it so bad.”

You grab his thighs and push them to open wider. The bungee gum readjusts to the half a feet of extra length it has now and shortens itself automatically. His legs are bound in this position. He has all the power to readjust however he wants, but he doesn’t. He stays put. 

You are mesmerized at his thighs and cock. They look so inviting. He has a knowing smile on his lips – he knows exactly the effect he has on you. 

Coming out of your reverie, you kiss up his thighs while prodding at his flesh. He flexes the muscles and you sink your teeth into the meat. He practically growls. 

Finally, you grab his cock and lick up from the base to the tip, emphasizing each drag of your tongue. You do it again. You swirl your tongue at the tip for a few moments and suck on it. And repeat. 

You seek out his eyes again and say, “I…wanna choke on this cock.” 

He squeezes his eyes, his erection jumping at your words.

You descend down his length, not stopping until he hits the back of your throat. It was no easy feat – he was long and quite girthy. Even with countless practice rounds you have had, your mouth simply was not big enough to fit his large cock. But you loved it, loved the way it made you feel, loved when your eyes became blurry from the tears and the lack of air. 

“Fuck…” he sighs, snaking a hand to the back of your neck and twisting your hair around his fist for leverage. You move your head up and down his cock fast, not stopping until your jaw starts to go numb. Your other hand fondles his balls, eliciting a grunt of pleasure.

You pull off with a pop, breathing hard. The tears leak down your face, and your vision clears. You must look quite a sight.

“Love how my cock absolutely wrecks you,” he says. 

“Come up here, sweetheart, let me ruin that pussy now.”

You scramble up to your feet. Your knees, which had gone numb by now, gain some feeling back and start to hurt. You will probably bruise, but you don’t care.

You just want his stiff, wet cock inside you. 

His hands are on your hips, tugging you down. You pry his fingers off and walk backwards, out of his grasp. He looks up at you, questioning. 

You turn your body around, craning your head to look back at him. You want to see his expressions. You bunch up the hem of your dress and pull it up slowly. His eyes travel down to your exposed skin. Still keeping the corner of your eyes on him, you start to bend down slowly. You widen your stance a little so he can catch a better glimpse of your sopping cunt through the fabric of your underwear. You wait, inviting him to put his hands on you.

He quickly hooks his fingers on the waistband and roughly pulls down your underwear. You step out of it and he throws it over to where his tuxedo jacket had been discarded. 

He comes back to face your glistening pussy. Grabbing your thighs, he pulls you towards him. You stumble a little but manage to adjust your footing. He buries his face into you and inhales. 

“You smell divine, sweetheart.” 

You blush furiously.

“Look at you, all wet and ready for me, hm? So ready to take this cock you can hardly control yourself.” His breath tickles. You whine at the sensation. 

He spreads your asscheeks and licks up and down your vulva. You shudder at the sensation. He sucks on your labia, while bringing one hand to rub a thumb on your clit. He replaces his finger with his tongue, rolling down on your nub relentlessly. You can feel the burn of arousal coming to a head. You are panting hard, small tremors travelling up and down your thighs. He sucks hard, once, and lets go. 

You whimper. You were so close.

“Not so soon. Come here, love.”

He drags your trembling body back down to his lap. You sit on his hips and fall forward. Your lips crash into each other, your kisses getting erratic and desperate.

You feel the head of his cock slide against your entrance. You are so wet, the tip slips in. He pulls it out and slides over again, teasing.

“Please, put it in, want it so bad…” you breathe between kisses. “Please, please, please.”

“Who am I to deny such a sweet request, hm?” 

He slips his cock in slowly. You break the kiss and push off of him. You bring your hips down fully.

He fills you in so completely. You grab his shoulders and move up, the drag of his cock so delicious. Before you can even think, he pushes your hips down so you are once again sitting on him entirely. You adjust your knees for a stronger position and start bouncing on his lap. His cock inside your pussy makes obscene wet noises, coupled with the slap of your thighs against each other. You love it. 

“Fuck yeah, just like that, ride it just like that.” 

You leave one arm on his shoulder and move the other behind you and hold on to his thigh. Now no longer flush against his body, looking down you can see him moving in and out of you. 

“We look so good like this,” you breathe.

He moves one hand from your hip to rub your clit as you continue fucking him. 

“Oh fuck, that feels so good.”

You can feel yourself getting close, the tremors on your thighs starting again. It all feels too much. 

But then he stops again, leaving you frustrated and starving for release.

He garbs your hands and pulls them around his neck. He wraps his arms tight around your torso and rams his cock into you furiously. You choke out his name. 

Your clit is rubbing against his pelvis and with your nerves on fire everywhere, finally, you cum. Your body shakes for a few seconds and you go limp on top of him. He continues to fuck you through your orgasm, his grunts becoming deeper as he gets closer to his own release.

He cums hard, pumping his fluid into you. You freeze, then remember he had rolled on a condom earlier. You relax. 

His hips stutter to a stop.

Your chests are heaving in sync.

You bury your face in his neck and breathe deeply. And without thinking, you blow a raspberry kiss to his throat.

“Uh…what was that for?” He’s laughing silently. You can feel it more than hear it. 

“N-nothing, just felt like doing something.” You flush, embarrassed. “That was…really good.”

He loosens your arm and peppers kisses all over your face and neck. He blows on your ears and you giggle at the feeling. It tickles.

He looks at you hungrily, but his features have softened a bit. He looks…at ease.

Slowly, you pull off, already kind of missing him being inside you.

He throws the condom over into a trash bin nearby. You realize the bungee gum on his ankle has disappeared.

He buttons his shirt and puts on his tuxedo vest.

You try to fix up your hair and pull down your dress. 

“You have my underwear,” you say, looking at him expectantly.

He pats his right jacket pocket. “All safe here.” He grins devilishly. “Perhaps we can go without. I’m thinking it might be better this way. For easy access later.”

You gape at him. Unbelievable.

“Fine,” you huff.

“Ready?”

You nod. You hope you still look somewhat presentable, and not like you just finished having some mind-blowing sex.

You wanted the evening to end already. You could hardly wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback welcome. :)


End file.
